


Le cabaret d'amour

by JessSwann



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Face-Fucking, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Résumé : Entre l'épisode 8 et 9... Alors qu'il s'offre une soirée de détente bienvenue, Poe Dameron fait une surprenante rencontre dans un bar... Se pourrait-il que cette dernière explique le comportement de Hux dans l'épisode 9 ?
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Le cabaret d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voici une nouvelle histoire dans l’univers de Star Wars (qui ne m’appartient toujours pas en dépit de mes demandes récurrentes). Cet OS est clairement déconseillé aux plus jeunes d’entre vous : public averti uniquement !  
> Il a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème (en un plus que 60 minutes) sur le thème : Désir  
> Il répond également à plusieurs défis du Discord L’enfer de Dante (la liste est à la fin de l’histoire)  
> N’hésitez pas à me contacter si vous souhaitez plus d’informations sur le FoF ou l’Enfer de Dante
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture et … reviews ?

Tout commença comme d’habitude. Poe Dameron posa son Wing sur la plate-forme d’atterrissage de la planète Rorak et prit le temps d’examiner les autres appareils. Un soupir soulagé lui échappa alors qu’il n’en reconnaissait aucun. Ce n’était pas qu’il avait honte de venir ici, non, pas du tout, mais il n’avait pas envie de voir l’une de ses rares soirées de détente se changer en débat ou autre discussion politique.

Sifflotant gaiement, le pilote poussa la porte et salua d’un signe de tête les présents avant de se diriger vers le bar. Là, il se laissa tomber sur un siège.

« Comme d’habitude, » lâcha-t-il.

Le tenancier se retourna, sa masse glissante se mouvant avec une certaine grâce dans l’espace réduit.

« Tiens, Dameron… Ca faisait un bail, » commenta-t-il en basic

Le brun haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Que veux-tu Rotta, j’ai été hyper occupé, les missions secrètes, le Premier Ordre… »

Le Hutt secoua la tête.

« Pas la peine de continuer, je ne veux rien savoir. Je me suis retiré de tout ça et je ne m’en porte pas plus … »

Le tenancier s’interrompit pour lancer une série d’invectives en huttese à l’une des serveuses qui baissa la tête d’un air contrit.

Amusé, Poe porta le verre à ses lèvres. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine d’années maintenant que Rotta avait rompu avec l’héritage criminel de sa famille et délaissé l’empire monté par son père Jabba afin d’ouvrir son Cabaret d’Amour sur Rorak. Le Résistant ignorait tout des raisons qui avaient poussé l’unique rejeton du Hutt à changer aussi radicalement de voie mais il ne s’en plaignait pas. L’établissement de Rotta était une rareté dans l’Espace Galactique, la seule véritable zone neutre qui y subsistait. Ici, il n’y avait aucune place pour les querelles et les règlements de compte et gare à celui qui osait enfreindre cette loi !

Un Aqualish, lourdement armé, pénétra à cet instant dans l’établissement et Rotta se tendit imperceptiblement. Sans bouger de son poste, le Hutt déversa un flot de paroles en direction du nouvel arrivant. Inconscient du danger, l’Aqualish l’ignora et Poe leva les yeux au ciel, anticipant ce qui allait se produire.

« Faut que je tue quelqu’un ! » rugit le natif d’Ando en guise de justification tandis qu’il dégainait son arme.

En dépit de son poids, Rotta se déplaçait avec une rare vélocité et, avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l’Aqualish se retrouva plaqué au sol, une lame sous la gorge.

Poe détourna son attention de la scène afin d’examiner les autres occupants de la salle à la recherche d’un partenaire potentiel pour la nuit. Après tout, si le bar s’appelait Le Cabaret d’Amour, ce n’était pas parce qu’on se contentait d’y boire des verres. Non, c’était également un endroit de rencontre où se côtoyaient un peu près tout ce que la Galaxie comptait de races et de préférences sexuelles. Une Twi’lek s’approcha de lui, ses longs tentacules ondulant au même rythme que son corps mais Poe secoua négativement la tête.

« Désolé, pas ma tasse de thé. »

La danseuse haussa les épaules et Poe reprit son inspection des lieux.

Il commençait à désespérer de trouver quelqu’un à son gout lorsqu’il aperçut un homme aux cheveux roux installé dos à lui. Appréciateur, Poe le détailla longuement : l’inconnu était mince, presque fluet mais ses épaules étaient musclées et leur raideur trahissait un enseignement militaire. Intéressé, il fit signe à Rotta et lui désigna sa cible.

« Il vient pas souvent, répondit Rotta. Jamais avec une femme, toujours un homme, humain de préférence. »

Le sourire de Poe creusa ses fossettes et il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de leur donner un semblant de tenue avant de récupérer son verre et de se diriger d’une démarche assurée vers le rouquin.

« Cette place est libre ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

L’autre sursauta et tourna un visage pâle et sec vers lui. Une ecchymose jaunâtre marquait sa joue mais ce ne fut pas ce détail qui retint l’attention de Poe. Ses yeux s’agrandirent en découvrant l’insigne de Général sur l’uniforme noir de l’homme. Serrant les dents, il se retourna vers le bar et Rotta lui adressa un sourire hilare. Sans se démonter, Poe baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le roux qui, statufié, le toisait.

« Alors ? C’est libre ? redemanda le pilote d’un ton un peu rogue.

— Comment osez-vous ? Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ? siffla l’homme, l’air hautain.

—Oui. Ça ne me dérange pas », le provoqua Poe en s’asseyant en face de lui.

Les yeux bleus et froids de l’officier du Premier Ordre se posèrent sur lui et Poe lui rendit son regard.

« Détendez vous Hux, vous n’êtes pas en service que je sache, ou alors le Premier Ordre a de curieuses façons de mener ses affaires. »

Les mains du Général se crispèrent légèrement et Poe admira discrètement les longs doigts fuselés du roux. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il les imagina se frayer un chemin en lui avant de se reprendre. Non. Même si Le Cabaret d’Amour était une zone neutre, il était exclu qu’il partage plus qu’un verre avec ce type. Hux était son ennemi mortel, celui qu’il combattait de toutes ses forces. Il allait boire une bière corellienne avec lui, histoire de se montrer civilisé et de ne pas donner le plaisir à Rotta de le voir battre en retraite, puis, il se chercherait un vrai partenaire pour la nuit.

Hux ne faisait nullement mine de vouloir engager la conversation et Poe s’agaça : l’autre pourrait au moins faire l’effort de jouer le jeu.

« Dure journée ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la marque qui ressortait disgracieusement sur sa peau blanche du roux

L’air agacé, Hux lâcha du bout des lèvres :

« Pas plus que d’habitude. Un désaccord avec le Suprême Leader. Je n’ai pas été assez rapide pour éviter un morceau de la table qu’il a brisée.

— Ah… » répondit platement Poe.

Il n’avait jamais songé à ce que devaient supporter les hommes qui se trouvaient sous la coupe de Ren. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le jeune homme était cruel mais il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’il s’en prenne physiquement à ceux qu’il commandait. Ni que ceux-ci l’acceptent aussi facilement que Hux semblait le faire. Il n’aurait jamais cru que le Général puisse se montrer aussi docile. Cette idée le troubla et pendant une fraction de seconde, Poe se représenta le roux agenouillé sur le sol, entièrement soumis à ses désirs, avant de se reprendre. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ! Zone neutre ou pas, Hux était l’un des hommes qu’il haïssait le plus dans toute la Galaxie.

« Si vous êtes venu pour négocier, je ne suis pas d’humeur Dameron, » reprit Hux.

Poe se sentit étrangement flatté que l’autre l’ait reconnu et se cala un peu plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

« Ça tombe bien, moi non plus… 

— Bien. Parfait, » répondit Hux d’un ton raide.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent quelques minutes puis Hux reprit.

« Vous croyez vraiment que vous avez une chance de l’emporter contre nous ?

— Je ne sais pas et franchement, je m’en fous. Pour l’instant, tout ce que je veux c’est oublier tout ça, la Résistance, le Premier Ordre… » expliqua Poe tout en allongeant son bras vers la bouteille qui se trouvait sur la table.

La main de Hux empoigna la sienne, sa peau blême contrastant avec celle, basanée, du pilote.

« Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à vous servir, » se justifia Hux en avalant sa salive, troublé par ce contact pourtant innocent.

Poe, tout aussi déconcerté par le désir qu’il sentait monter en lui, ne retira pas sa main et les deux hommes se fixèrent avec incertitude. Hux toussota et relâcha son vis-à-vis.

« Je présume qu’il serait généreux de ma part de vous inviter. Après tout, aux vues des conditions dans lesquelles vous vivez, je doute que vous ayez de quoi vous payer grand-chose ici. Les tarifs de Rotta sont plutôt élevés. »

Le pilote aurait dû se sentir insulté par cette affirmation mais, à la place, il sourit.

« Ce serait en effet très chic de votre part, » susurra-t-il.

Un second silence retomba sur la table et, histoire de se donner une contenance, tous deux se penchèrent pour se resservir, leurs doigts se frôlant de nouveau. Avalant bruyamment sa salive, Poe se recula à la hâte tandis que Hux laissait échapper un petit grognement agacé.

« Visiblement, nous avons un problème, » lâcha l’officier en fixant son invité forcé dans les yeux.

Poe hésita. C’était le moment de mettre un terme à tout cela. Il lui suffisait de se lever et de souhaiter fort civilement une bonne soirée à son compagnon et l’affaire s’arrêterait là. Le problème c’était qu’il n’en avait aucune envie. Hux le répulsait en tant que soldat mais l’homme lui plaisait. Plus exactement, son corps l’attirait tout comme ses manières guindées et la morgue qu’il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été à ce point excité par quelqu’un. Aussi finit-il par lâcher :

« Vous croyez ? Moi, je n’en vois aucun. »

La réaction de Hux arracha un hoquet de surprise à Poe. Au lieu de se réfugier dans un rejet hautain comme le pilote s’y attendait à demi, le roux glissa une main sous la table et la posa avec audace sur l’entrejambe de Poe. Le désir de Poe monta en flèche et son sexe se gonfla sous la caresse appuyée du roux.

« Je voulais juste vérifier que nous étions sur la même longueur d’onde, » expliqua Hux avant de retirer sa main à regret.

Poe le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« J’imagine qu’il serait judicieux de ma part d’en faire de même.

— Faites donc Dameron, » le provoqua Hux, écartant les jambes pour lui faciliter l’accès.

La raideur du sexe du roux à travers le tissu ne laissait aucune place au doute et le pilote s’enhardit, de plus en plus excité par la situation. Défaisant habilement les boutons du fut de son partenaire, il glissa une main dans son slip, en faisant jaillir sa verge gonflée de désir. Hux inspira entre ses dents tandis que Poe commençait un lent va et vient sur son pénis, s’attardant sur son gland qu’il devinait empourpré de plaisir. S’efforçant de conserver sa maitrise de lui-même, Hux se pencha vers Poe. Ses longs doigts caressèrent l’une des boucles sombres du pilote avant de la lui remettre derrière l’oreille.

« Vous manquez décidemment de bienséance, Dameron…

— Et vous de résistance, Hux, souffla le pilote alors qu’une goutte humide roulait sur ses doigts.

— Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences… La Résistance est en quelque sorte devenue ma spécialité, susurra Hux. Je suis certain de réussir à vous extirper tout ce qui me plaira d’obtenir de vous. Jusqu’à la dernière goutte. »

La manière dont il avait prononcé les derniers mots faillit rendre fou Poe. Sa main se crispa sur le sexe de l’officier et il sentit son cœur s’affoler. Il était de plus en plus à l’étroit dans son pantalon. Il n’avait qu’une envie, balayer tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et y allonger le roux.

« J’ai réservé une chambre, annonça Hux. Que diriez-vous de la visiter ? »

Tandis que Hux réajustait sa tenue, Poe se leva d’un bond, impatient. Il emboita le pas du Général sous le regard stupéfait et amusé de Rotta.

()()

Une fois à l’intérieur, ils se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre sans la moindre retenue, leurs salives se mélangeant en un baiser passionné tandis que Hux défaisait le pantalon du pilote avec des gestes saccadés. Un gémissement de soulagement échappa à Poe lorsque son sexe se retrouva enfin libéré de son fut. Après une ultime caresse langoureuse, la bouche de Hux déserta la sienne.

« J’ai envie de te laisser le dessus pour cette fois, » lâcha l’officier.

Rien qu’à l’idée de voir se réaliser le fantasme qu’il entretenait depuis le début de la soirée, Poe se sentit sur le point d’exploser. Sans attendre, il défit les boutons de l’uniforme de Hux, exhibant un torse pâle et grêlé de tâches de rousseur avant de le débarrasser de son pantalon, faisant jaillir son membre long et rigide surmonté d’un buisson de poils couleur carotte.

A présent tous les deux nus, ils se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la pièce. Poe siffla entre ses dents alors qu’Hux insinuait l’un de ses doigts en lui, le massant délicatement. L’érection du pilote était telle qu’il eut l’impression que sa chair s’était changée en métal. Peu désireux de laisser l’initiative au roux, Poe le repoussa sans douceur sur le lit et le retourna à la hâte, le contraste entre leurs deux peaux redoublant son excitation. Hux était si pâle, si fluet qu’il pouvait s’imaginer le briser d’un coup de reins.

« Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour me la mettre ? » haleta le Général sous lui.

Le sexe de Poe se gonfla un peu plus en entendant ces mots orduriers s’échapper de la bouche du si digne officier. Avare de paroles mais pas de salive, il cracha sur la rondelle offerte du général afin de se faciliter le passage avant de positionner son gland à l’entrée de l’œillet si généreusement exposé. 

Un râle de pur plaisir leur échappa à tous deux tandis que Poe se poussait en Hux, son large pénis étroitement enlacé par l’antre intime du général. Les mains tremblantes de désir, Poe entreprit un lent va et vient à l’intérieur de son partenaire, savourant les sensations qu’il lui procurait. Sous lui, Hux cambra ses reins pour mieux l’accueillir et le pilote accéléra ses coups de boutoir, leur arrachant à tous deux des cris de plaisir.

« Je vais jouir, » prévint Poe, le regard brouillé tant il était excité.

Un grognement lui répondit et Hux vint à sa rencontre, l’enfonçant au plus profond de lui-même. Incapable de se retenir, Poe explosa, se répandant à longs traits dans les entrailles du roux. Essoufflé, il se retira lentement et Hux lui adressa un regard lascif.

« Maintenant, fais-moi juter, » ordonna-t-il.

Sans se faire prier, Poe referma ses lèvres autour du sexe de Hux et le roux agrippa ses cheveux, se servant de sa bouche comme d’un anus, allant et venant en lui sans laisser la possibilité au pilote de se dérober. Un gémissement échappa à Poe alors que la verge de Hux s’enfonçait jusqu’à l’entrée de sa gorge et il serra ses lèvres autour de la peau blême de son partenaire. Le visage reversé en arrière sous l’effet du plaisir et maintenant toujours fermement la tête de Poe, Hux poussa un cri de jouissance avant de se pousser aussi loin qu’il le pouvait pour déverser sa semence. La saveur amère et salée emplit la bouche de Poe et il déglutit avec gourmandise, ne laissant pas échapper la moindre goutte de la sève de son amant.

Les deux hommes, leur désir enfin assouvi, se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, silencieux. Au bout d’un long moment, Poe se redressa et entreprit de ramasser ses affaires.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’inquiéta Hux.

— Il se fait tard, on doit m’attendre à la base, répondit le brun. J’imagine que c’est le cas aussi pour toi. »

Hux se redressa, déconcerté.

« Et c’est tout ? Mais… et pour la suite ? Nous devons en parler… Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n’était et reprendre tranquillement mon poste en espérant ne pas me retrouver face à toi ! Pas plus que je ne peux me permettre de déserter trop souvent pour venir te rejoindre. »

Le pilote se raidit en comprenant où l’autre voulait en venir. Certes, il ne pouvait nier la connexion entre eux, pas plus que le désir qu’il ressentait encore pour le roux. Mais, il fallait bien que l’un d’entre eux soit raisonnable : leur relation était vouée à l’échec. En dehors de l’établissement de Rotta, ils étaient des ennemis mortels. Désireux d’atténuer son rejet, il s’approcha et posa ses lèvres en un léger baiser sur la bouche de Hux.

« Je suis désolé, t’étais juste censé être un coup d’un soir et je pense qu’il est préférable pour nous deux que ça reste ainsi, déclara le pilote. Au-delà de nos camps opposés, nous sommes trop différents pour que ça fonctionne. Tu m’attires, c’est vrai, et on a passé une nuit époustouflante… Mais il faut plus que du désir pour construire une histoire sur la durée. »

Le visage de Hux se marbra de rouge sous l’effet de l’humiliation et il s’écarta du pilote, lui tournant le dos.

« Tu sais que j’ai raison, » plaida Poe, intérieurement partagé.

Avait-il renoncé trop vite à la possibilité d’avoir une vraie relation avec Hux ? Peut-être que, si chacun faisait des efforts et que… Désireux d’arranger les choses, Poe posa la main sur l’épaule de son amant mais ce dernier le repoussa avec hargne.

« Lâchez-moi et ne m’approchez plus jamais, Dameron. A partir de maintenant, nous sommes des inconnus l’un pour l’autre. »

La colère causée par une fierté malmenée brillait dans les yeux de Hux et il ajouta.

« Si nous étions dans un autre lieu, je vous aurais déjà tué. Sortez d’ici et courrez rejoindre vos amis rebelles. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, ce sera sur un champ de bataille et je ne compte pas vous laisser l’avantage, cette fois. »

Poe se crispa à son tour et il sortit sans répondre, claquant vigoureusement la porte derrière lui.

« La nuit a été bonne, Dameron ? » le tança Rotta alors qu’il passait devant lui.

Poe ne répondit pas. Une chose était certaine, il n’était pas près de remettre les pieds au Cabaret d’Amour : on y faisait trop de rencontres inattendues.

Quelques secondes après que le Wing de Poe se soit envolé, Hux sortit de la chambre, défait par le rejet du Résistant. Il avait été trop orgueilleux pour l’avouer au pilote mais il n’oublierait jamais cette nuit. Ni ce qu’il avait ressenti lorsqu’il avait senti le corps chaud de Poe contre le sien.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !
> 
> Liste des défis de l'Enfer de Dante auquel cet OS répond
> 
> Couleur du jour : Couleur du 01/11/2020 : Basané (teint)  
> Mignonnerie du jour : Mignonnerie du 28/09/2020 : A remet une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de B  
> Mot du jour : Mot du 27/07/2020 : Ecchymose  
> Prompt du jour : Prompt du 26/07/2020 : “À partir de maintenant, nous sommes des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.”  
> Titre du jour : Titre du 19/10/2020 :"Le cabaret d'amour"  
> Lieu du jour : Lieu du 26/09/2020 : en dehors de la planète Terre  
> Fan dom de la semaine : Fan dom du 16/06/20 : Star Wars  
> Horoscope : "Taureau : -Comment oses-tu ? Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?  
> -Oui. Ça ne me dérange pas."  
> De secondaire à principal : Armitage Hux  
> Slow, burn, fake : Ennemis to lovers : Poe/Hux  
> Ship farfelus : Poe/Hux  
> Un défi pour soi même ou pour les autres : Ecrire une chaude rencontre entre Poe et Hux  
> 1001 situations : Situation 128 : Un personnage A hait un personnage B, mais ils finissent pourtant ensemble  
> Alphabet des personnages : A:Armitage Hux  
> Alphabet des thèmes : Y : Yaoi  
> Cap ou pas cap : Cap ou pas cap n°549 : cap ou pas cap d'écrire sur un perso au cheveux noirs ?  
> Expression de notre fleuriste : Soixante-troisième expression de notre fleuriste : Faut que je tue quelqu’un. (COBAYES - BENOIT)  
> Foire aux couples : Défi couple 401 : Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux  
> Foire aux baisers : Défi baiser 83 : Un baiser entre deux ennemis  
> Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 125 : Coucher avec son ennemi  
> Foire aux personnages : Personnage 111 : Poe Dameron  
> Je ne sais pas : Je ne sais pas 14 : "Je ne sais pas et franchement, je m'en fous."  
> Je suis désolé : Je suis désolé 13 : "Je suis désolé, t'étais juste censé être un coup d'un soir."  
> La fin et le début : Première phrase 28 : "Tout commença comme d'habitude." (Petite sœur, Patricia MacDonald)  
> Le défi des baisers : Vingt cinquième Baiser : Un baiser léger  
> Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°51 - Placer le mot "Juter"  
> Je ne peux pas : Je ne peux pas 68 : Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n’était  
> Le défi des adultes : Défi des adultes 175 - Vos persos commencent à se chauffer physiquement dans un lieu public  
> Prompts par milliers : Prompt 82 : "Lâchez moi et ne m'approchez plus jamais."  
> Qui est-ce ? Ecrire sur un brun  
> Couples improbables : Hux/Poe  
> 6 variations sur le même thème : Thème 20 : Ennemi intime  
> 7 couples pour un thème : Thème 28 : Entre amour et haine  
> 7 péchés capitaux : Orgueil : Armitage Hux  
> Des défis à l’unité : "Idée 2 de @Leia Favaz/Chevalier de Poulpe :  
> Inspiré de la Quiet Room d'un comics Marvel d'un univers alternatif peu connus.  
> Peut être adapté à tous les fandoms proposant deux catégorie (ou plus) de personnages s'opposant (Héros/Vilains, Pirate/Marine/Armée révolutionnaire, Empire/Rebelle, et certainement d'autres trucs).  
> Il existe un bar. Un bar particulier ; c'est une zone neutre. Il est tenu par un personnage A, qui a arrêté ses activités de héros/vilains/pirates/etc.... Dans ce bar, on peut, ben boire un verre, faire des conférences de presses sans risquer de se faire attraper par la police ou équivalent, discuter entre ennemi pour trouver des terrains d'ententes, etc...  
> Cet endroit est donc l'endroit idéal pour que des ennemis naturels s'y rencontrent... et bien plus encore ?  
> Et si quelqu'un essaye de détruire la neutralité du lieu, le personnage A sera prêt à déployer ses pouvoirs pour faire faire regretter au coupable d'avoir porté atteinte à la zone neutre.  
> À partir de là, vous êtes libre. Votre seule contrainte est qu'au moins une scène importante de votre écrit se déroule dans ce lieu, et joue sur ces caractéristiques."  
> Les fan fictions de la mythologie : Énée, héros de la guerre de Troie - mythe romain Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction sur un personnage secondaire qui devient un personnage principal à la fin de l'histoire  
> Si tu l’oses : 441. Ce moment où tout bascule...  
> Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 158. « Bien. Parfait. »  
> Le vol partiel ou complet de défi : Ecrire sur un roux  
> Fusionnons : 39 défis


End file.
